escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Struwwelpeter
|lengua = Alemán |tema = |género = Literatura infantil |editorial = Carl-Friedrich Loening |fecha_publicación = 1845 |formato = |ilustrador = Heinrich Hoffmann |páginas = |isbn = |seguido_por = }} Struwwelpeter es el personaje principal del libro para niños del mismo nombre, obra del médico alemán nativo de Frankfurt Heinrich Hoffmann. Es uno de los libros de cuentos alemanes más exitosos; ha sido traducido a varios idiomas. Consta de varias historias en las que en cada una de ellas es protagonista un niño con algún "vicio" o "malcomportamiento" distinto, y al final de cada una de ellas, el castigo que recibe. Cuentos * 'Struwwelpeter' (Pedro el Desgreñado) describe a un chico que no cuida su higiene personal, por lo que es muy impopular: Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_03.jpg Vean a Pedro el Desgreñado, aquí está él; Con mugre en su cabello y sus uñas ¡Vean! Nunca se las corta, y están llenas de porquería; Sin bañarse en muchas semanas y, se los juro, ¡sin peinarse nunca el cabello! '' ''Cualquier otro castigo sería mejor que encontrarme a Pedro el Desgreñado. * En 'Die Geschichte vom bösen Friederich' (La Historia de Federico el Cruel), un chico violento aterroriza a las personas y, especialmente, a los animales. Un buen día un perro lo muerde y el niño se enferma, por lo que después tiene que estar recluído, tomando los remedios horribles que le da el médico, mientras que el el perro se come su sabrosa cena. Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_04.jpg Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_05.jpg Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_06.jpg ¡Ah, Federico! ¡Puaj, Federico, basura! ¡Tan cruel, matón, granuja! Arranca las alas a los bichos, una por una, ¡maldito! Aterroriza a pollos y patos, la tira la cola a los gatos, y hace tan sólo una hora propinó veinte golpes a Dora. Un perro se acerca al estanque, busca beber y saciarse. Entonces, munido de fusta, llega Federico y lo azuza Llora el perro, le suplica, pero Federico lo azota, le castiga Hasta que toma coraje el perro, le muerde en la pierna hasta el hueso ''--¡epa!-- hasta que mana la sangre; Gime Federico, y no es en balde'' el perro de un salto el rebenque arrebata, y rápido, rápido, escapa a su casa. Una semana Federico permanece en cama, y entre suspiros, "¡ay, dueles!", clama Viene el doctor y lo examina: "pociones amargas", su medicina Mientras, el perro le hace honor a una mesa digna de un señor: panecillos, buen fiambre, jugos, tortas, cubiertos de lujo Y come hasta la hartura, con placer, porque ahora el látigo cuida de él. * En 'Die gar traurige Geschichte mit dem Feuerzeug' (La Trágica historia de Paulina y los Cerillos), una chica juega con fuego y se quema hasta morir. Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_07.jpg Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_08.jpg Mamá y papá han salido esta mañana, y Paulina quedó sola, jugando en casa Se pasea por las habitaciones,canta y baila canciones En el cuarto de los padres, de pronto, encuentra una caja de fósforos "¡Vean!" --exclama-- "¡qué locura este juguete! ¡Me embriaga, me estremece! Cuánta alegría, ya no doy más; ¡Voy a encender uno, como lo hace mamá! '' ''Pero Minz y Maunz, los gatos, alzan al unísono sus manos y claman: "¡Ay, miau, miau, no, no, Paulina! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Prohibido mil veces! ¡Por tu vida!" Se ríe y raspa el fósforo Paulina, y enseguida surge la chispa y entra en combustión tal cual se ve en la ilustración La niña goza y ,¡viva!,como cabra brinca Y Minz y Maunz, los gatos, de nuevo alzan sus manos" ''y claman: "¡Ay, miau, miau, no, no, Paulina, más claro que el agua que es cosa prohibida!" ''¡No hagas acto insensato! ¡Apaga ese fósforo de inmediato! De pronto, ¡desdicha!, el fuego se aviva,y abrasa el vestido de la niña y del vestido se extiende al cuerpo: manos, piernas, rostro, pelos Y Minz y Maunz, los gatos, piden a gritos, desesperados: "¡Auxilio, ayuda, por favor, arde la niña, oh, pavor!" ¡Miau, miau, traigan agua, qué espanto! ¡Miagua, miagua! Y cuando el incendio se apaga, y al fin se extinguen las llamas quedan allí sólo cenizas, y, huérfanas, dos zapatillas" ''Y Minz y Maunz, los gatos, se lamentan, largas horas, sentados "¡Qué tragedia, miau, miau!, ¿Cuando vendrán, papáu, mamáu?" Lágrimas febriles hacen charco en el suelo, a lo mejor, quién sabe, traigan consuelo * En 'Die Geschichte vom Daumenlutscher' (La Historia del Pequeño Chupa-dedo), una madre advierte a su hijo sobre no chuparse el dedo. Sin embargo, el mocoso insiste y se aparece un sastre que le corta los pulgares con unas tijeras. Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_16.jpg Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_17.jpg "¡Conrado!", dice mamá: "Salgo un rato, estate acá sé bueno, juicioso y pío hasta que vuelva, hijo mío y no te chupes el dedo porque entonces —¡ay, qué miedo!— vendrá a buscarte, pillastre con las tijeras el sastre y te cortará —tris, tras!— los pulgares, ya verás". Sale doña Berta y ¡zas! ¡Chupa que te chuparás…! Se abre la puerta y de un salto, entra en la casa, al asalto, el terrible sastre aquél > que venía en busca de él. Con la afilada tijera le corta los dedos —¡fuera!— y deja al pobre Conrado, llorando desconsolado. Cuando vuelve doña Berta, lo encuentra, triste, en la puerta. ¡Sin pulgares se quedó, el sastre se los cortó! * En 'Die Geschichte von den schwarzen Buben' (La Historia de los Niños Negros) San Nicolás le da una lección a tres niños que molestan a otro por el color de su piel oscura. Para darles una lección, los sumerje en tinta, dejándolos más negros que la sombra del chico del que se burlaban. Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_09.jpg Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_11.jpg Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_12.jpg * 'Die Geschichte von dem wilden Jäger' (La Historia del Cazador Desalmado) Es la única que no se enfoca en los niños. En ella, una liebre, cuya familia ha sido masacrada por el cazador, le roba su escopeta y le da una lección. Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_13.jpg Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_14.jpg Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_15.jpg * 'Die Geschichte vom Suppen-Kaspar' (La Historia de Gaspar, el Melindroso) empieza con Gaspar, un chico fuerte y saludable, pero que se reúsa a comer los (nutritivos) platos que no son de su agrado. Como consecuencia, se va adelgazando hasta morir. Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_18.jpg * En 'Die Geschichte vom Zappel-Philipp' (La historia de Felipe, el Berrinchudo), un chico hace rabietas a toda hora, causándole grandes disgustos a sus padres. Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_19.jpg Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_20.jpg Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_21.jpg * En 'Die Geschichte von Hans Guck-in-die-Luft' (La Historia de Juanito, el descuidado) un chico aprende (a la mala) que debe siempre fijarse por donde camina, espacialmente al cruzar por un puente. Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_22.jpg Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_23.jpg * 'Die Geschichte vom fliegenden Robert' (La historia de Roberto, el Volador) nos cuenta el infortunio de un chico que sale a jugar durante una tormenta. Archivo:H_Hoffmann_Struwwel_25.jpg Bibliografía * Heinrich Hoffmann: Der Struwwelpeter. Drollige Geschichten und lustige Bilder. Schreiber, Esslingen, 1992, ISBN 3-480-06334-9 ;Adaptaciones: *Ferdinand Goebel: Der kleine Struwwelpeter. Düms, Wesel 1898, Digitalisat *F. Hoffmann: Der Mummelsack. Ein Sittenspiegel der Jugend. Zu Nutz und Frommen der Kinderwelt. Kießling, Berlin um 1875, Digitalisat (ähnliches Werk) * Stern, Fried: Der Struwwelpeter von heute: ein Bilderbuch für die Großen. Frankfurt a.M., Prestel, 1914. * Heinrich Hoffmann: Dä Struwlbeda. In dä Nämbercha Mundoard - frei übertragen von Alfred Raab. Hrsg. von G. H. Herzog und Alfred Raab, 2., verb. Aufl. Sinemis, Frankfurt a. M. 1995, ISBN 3-921345-06-5 * Heinrich Hoffmann, Rainer Schepper: De Struwwelpeter im Münsterländer Platt. Landwirtschaftsverlag, Münster 2002, ISBN 3-921345-07-3 * Julius Lüthje, Franz Maddalena: Die Struwwelliese. Nelson, Alsdorf 2004, ISBN 3-86606-024-6 * Fritz, Magdalene und Richard Netolitzky, Der Ägyptische Struwwelpeter, Wien 1895, Reprint Frankfurt am Main 1987, ISBN 3-921345-01-4 *Moritz von Reymond: Neuer Zeit- und Streit-Struwwelpeter. Ein Bilderbuch für junge Retter der Gesellschaft. Den Freunden des besonnenen Rückschrittes. Trüb, Zürich & Leipzig 1881 Digitalisat * Hansgeorg Stengel, Karl Schrader: So ein Struwwelpeter. Lustige Geschichten und drollige Bilder für Kinder von 3 bis 6 Jahren. Illustriert von Karl Schrader. KinderBuchVerlag, Berlin 1992, ISBN 3-358-01340-5 *''Struwwelpeter’s Reu’ und Bekehrung. Allen Kindern zur Lust und Belehrung in Bild und Reim gebracht''. Thienemann, Stuttgart 1851, Digitalisat * Robert Spence, Philip Spence: Struwwelhitler. A Nazi Story Book by Dr. Schrecklichkeit. Deutsch-englischer Text. Mit einem Vorwort von Joachim Fest. Autorenhaus Verlag, Berlin 2005 (1941), ISBN 978-3-86671-014-6 ;Literatura complementaria: * Ursula Peters: Drollige Geschichten und lustige Bilder, Heinrich Hoffmanns Urmanuskript des „Struwwelpeter“. In: monats anzeiger. Museen und Ausstellungen in Nürnberg, August 2003, S. 2-3 (PDF) * Reiner Rühle: "Böse Kinder". Kommentierte Bibliographie von Struwwelpetriaden und Max-und-Moritziaden mit biographischen Daten zu Verfassern und Illustratoren. Wenner, Osnabrück 1999. ISBN 3-87898-357-3 * Walter Sauer: Der Struwwelpeter und sein Schöpfer Dr. Heinrich Hoffmann. Bibliographie der Sekundärliteratur. Edition Tintenfaß, Neckarsteinach 2003, ISBN 3-9808205-5-6 (Rezension, PDF) * Wolfgang Kohlweyer: Dr. Heinrich Hoffmann und sein Struwwelpeter. Erinnerungen an den Arzt und Kinderbuchautor Dr. Heinrich Hoffmann und zum 150. Geburtstag seines Struwwelpeters. Landshut, Selbstverlag. 1994. Referencias Enlaces externos *Entstehungsgeschichte des Struwwelpeters, aus „Gartenlaube“ 46/1878 * Struwwelliese, Digitalisat * Ausschnitt aus dem Buch „Antistruwwelpeter“ * Struwwelpeter-Museum * „Struwwelpeter-Galerie“ der Universitätsbibliothek Frankfurt am Main * 4 mp3-Hörbuchversionen vom Struwwelpeter Categoría:Literatura infantil Categoría:Literatura infantil del siglo XIX Categoría:Literatura de Alemania de:Struwwelpeter en:Struwwelpeter eo:Struvelpetro eu:Peru tximaluze fi:Jörö-Jukka fr:Der Struwwelpeter he:יהושע הפרוע it:Pierino Porcospino ja:もじゃもじゃペーター no:Busteper pl:Staś Straszydło sv:Pelle Snusk